Pandora Gakuen
by Nafu Shinsuke
Summary: Akankah sebuah kotak kecil akan merubah hidupmu? Apa yang membuat dirimu begitu berbeda?
1. Chapter 1

Pandora Gakuen

Ch 1. Watashi ga kimi o mamorimasu.

Disclaimer : YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media

.

.

.

Gadis kecil itu berlari menelusuri lebatnya hutan dengan bertelanjang kaki. Sesekali ia mengusap mata _emerald green_ -nya yang lebam meneteskan air mata, menyipitkan pupil menelusuri gelapnya hutan. Tidak, sekarang pukul dua belas siang, namun lebatnya pepohonan tidak membiarkan sedikitpun cahaya masuk. Bau khas jamur dan lumut menusuk hidung gadis bersurai teal itu, sudah tak ada lagi niatan dibenaknya untuk berburu makanan mahal tersebut.

.

Dia akan mati.

.

Dua orang wanita yang ditemuinya tadi akan membunuhnya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Seperti biasa, gadis itu tengah mencari jamur dan ginseng di tengah hutan dibelakang rumahnya. Seperti biasa, ia mengajak bicara kelinci dan tupai yang ia temui. Semua begitu biasa saja hingga wanita itu berjalan pelan dibelakannya.

.

Wanita itu memanggilnya, memberikan senyum ramah keibuan ketika menanyakan namanya–meskipun wanita itu menutupi dirinya dengan jubah. Namun senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai dan tiba-tiba saja, wanita itu menghilang, muncul tepat dibelakang ketika ia menyadarinya, sang gadis _teal_ merasakan sesuatu menghantam kepalanya. Ia merasakan suatu cairan mengaliri keningnya ketika wanita itu tertawa dengan mengerikan

"Ini tugas yang sangatlah mudah-"

" ** _Koudou shite kudasai._** "

Gadis itu mendengar jenis suara yang berbeda lagi, suara yang terdengar begitu tegas dan menggema. Suara yang membuat gadis berusia 15 tahun itu mencari sumber suara, dan ia mendapati wanita lain tengah berlari kearahnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang wanita itu katakan, tapi dengan bantuan saraf otaknya, ia segera berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan kedua wanita tadi, memacu kaki-kaki mungilnya secepat yang ia bisa.

.

.

Jadi disini ia sekarang. Berlari dengan napas terpenggal tanpa arah, entah sudah berapa kali ia terjatuh. Dan kini ia kehilangan sepatu kesayangannya–sepatu satu-satunya–yang dibuatkan oleh kakek. Gadis itu sampai dipinggir sungai, dengan kaki bergetar ia duduk, mencelupkan kedua kakinya yang sudah mati rasa sambil terisak.

Apa yang membuat wanita itu ingin membunuhnya? Ia bahkan tidak mengenali sosok yang terdengar seperti wanita itu. Apakah dia adalah musuh kakeknya? Seingat yang ia tahu, kakeknya adalah orang paling baik yang pernah ia temui gadis itu. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan jika kakek tercintanya itu memiliki musuh.

Gadis itu begitu terlena dalam pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari seseorang berjalan dibelakangnya,

"Hatsune Miku- _san_?" dengan kaget gadis itu menoleh, dan ia mendapati seorang laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Da... Dari mana.. Kau tahu namaku?" balas gadis itu–Hatsune Miku–terbata. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup menelan ludahnya.

"Ah, tenang saja. Aku tak akan menyakitimu..."

tenang katanya?! Miku menggeram dalam hati. Ia baru saja bertemu dua orang aneh yang akan membunuhnya, mana mungkin ia mempercayai orang asing lagi.

Lelaki itu melepaskan ransel yang sejak tadi dijinjingnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih.

"A... Apa itu?" lelaki itu kembali menatap Miku dengan hangat, lalu berjalan mendekati gadis rentan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ja... Jangan mendekat." ia menyadari suara bergetar Miku, lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti beberapa langkah darinya dan duduk bersila dengan santai.

"Kau bisa menggunakan ini untuk mengobati kakimu..." ucapnya selembut mungkin sembari meletakan kotak putih tadi dan mendorongnya kearah Miku.

Miku memerhatikan wajah lelaki itu sejenak, menyadari betapa birunya surai lelaki itu, betapa tampannya lelaki yang ada dihadapannya, tersenyum lembut dan menatap matanya dengan iris selaras dengan rambutnya. Ketika saja Miku berkontak mata dengan lelaki itu yang langsung membuatnya gugup. Tangannya bergetar ketika mengambil kotak obat yang ditawarkan padanya.

Miku menyadari bahwa didalam kotak putih tersebut hanya ada sebuah krim dan perban, ia membuka tutup krim tersebut, menghirup pelan dan menyadari baunya yang sama persis seperti tanaman obat yang dikenalinya. Segera Miku mengangkat kakinya, mengoleskan krim keatas luka-luka kakinya. Dengan girang ia merasakan sensasi ramuan tersebut. Campuran mint, benaknya. Begitu asyiknya ia sampai tidak menyadari seorang lelaki terkekeh melihat kelakuannya.

Tersadar tentang tujuannya, lelaki itu segera membersihkan tenggorokan sebelum berkata, "Aku Kaito. Kaito Shion."

Senyuman segera menghilang dari wajah gadis manis itu.

"Kenapa?" Kaito tak pernah menyangka sekalipun akan mendapat respon tersebut. "Kenapa kalian ingin membunuhku?"

Miku tertunduk dan tubuhnya kembali bergetar.

"Tidak, kau salah paham. Kami tidak pernah ingin mencoba mem-"

" **BOHONG!** "

Tepat ketika Miku berteriak, mereka berdua mendengar seseorang yang terbanting keluar dari hutan lebat.

"Haku- _sensei_!" wanita itu–yang baru saja dipanggil Haku-sensei–adalah wanita kedua yang ditemuinya didalam hutan. Wanita bersurai putih panjang dan bermata semerah darah itu kini terkapar ditanah dengan tubuh penuh luka. Apakah ia bertarung dengan seorang dengan jubah tadi? Miku bergidik memikirkannya.

Tak lama seorang dengan jubah gelap keluar dari tempat 'Haku- _sensei_ ' terpelanting.

.

Dia datang.

.

Miku begitu panik hingga ia merasakan tangan hangat yang menggenggam tangannya yang dingin dengan erat. Meskipun laki-laki itu mengenakan sarung tangan, kehangatan masih tertinggal dipunggung tangan Miku.

" _Daijoubu_." lagi-lagi lelaki itu tersenyum dengan hangat kearahnya, "Aku akan melindungimu."

Kaito segera berdiri, dan melepas blazer kabanggaannya. Ia berlari kearah wanita berjubah, memfokuskan kekuatan sihir ditangan kanannya, menciptakan sebilah pedang dari ketiadaan dan menebas wanita itu dengan pedang tersebut. Cairan merah membasahi pedangnya dan sedikit menghiasi rambutnya. "Ckk..." Kaito meleset, ia memang mengenainya, tapi wanita itu berhasil menghindari bagian vital.

Kaito baru saja akan mundur ketika ia merasakan wanita itu memukul perutnya, membuatnya rasa mual yang tertahankan. Ia jatuh terduduk, merasakan darah yang terpaksa keluar dengan batuk yang membuatnya mengernyit menahan sakit.

Bukan _speed_. Seorang peningkat kecepatan tidak akan sekuat itu. Apakah ia memang memiliki kemampuan fisik luar biasa, atau-

Sekali lagi, Kaito merasakan hantaman keras. Dan kali ini wanita itu menginjak kakinya hingga membentur tanah.

 _Power_ –peningkat kekuatan. Terlambat, wanita itu kini mencoba menghancurkan kepalanya dengan high heels.

" ** _Daijoubu._** " wanita itu menyerinyai, sembari mengulangi kalimat Kaito. " **Aku akan melindungimu.** " injakkannya menjadi semakin keras seiring dengan tawanya yang mengerikan.

Ah... Kaito teringat dameskipun samar ia masih dapat melihat Miku. Gadis bersurai _teal_ indah itu tertunduk, menangis, gemetaran sambil menutup telinganya. Ia sudah berjanji melindungi gadis itu, tapi sekarang ia hanyalah seorang pecundang dengan mulut besar. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan tangis seorang gadis.

Kaito menggertakan giginya, ia berusaha bangkit. "Aku... Akan membunuhmu-"

Wanita itu menendang kepala Kaito bahkan sebelum Kaito selesai mengutuknya. " **HHAHAHAHHAHAH...!** "

Meskipun darah menetes dari bahu kirinya, wanita itu tidak terdengar kisakitan sedikitpun. Ia meraih leher Kaito, mengangkat lelaki itu sampai diatas tanah tanpa merasa berat sedikitpun. "Kau tidak akan bisa melindungi siapapun, tuan muda."

Kaito tak bisa bernapas, bahkan tak punya sedikit kekuatan untuk memeggunakan sihirnya, tak bisa berfikir. Yang ada dikepala Kaito hanya sorot mata wanita yang ada dihadapannya itu. Dingin dan penuh dengan hasrat membunuh.

.

'Mungkin ini adalah akhir hidupku.'

.

" _Mou ii..._ " suara serak menghampiri telinga Kaito. Ia melirik kearah gadis yang sejak tadi tidak merubah posisinya.

"Tenanglah nona kecil, giliranmu akan datang."

" _Hentikan..._ " kaito memperhatikan udara disekitar gadis itu. Sihir berkeliaran mengelilingi gadis itu, dan semakin lama menjadi semakin kencang. Sebuah aliran sihir tak berwarna dan tak berbentuk, sihir yang begitu murni.

'Setidaknya disaat terakhir, aku masih dapat melihat sihir yang begitu indah.'

Angin yang berada disekeliling Miku mulai membentuk cahaya redup, sekejap, cahaya tersebut membentuk setengah bulatan yang ikut menyinari Kaito dan sang wanita berjubah.

"Ca... Cahaya apa ini..?" sang wanita berjubah segera melepas cengkramamnya dari Kaito dan mundur menjauhi lingkup cahaya. 'Kekuatanku menghilang.'

Sebelum satu langkah lagi saja wanita itu mundur keluar dari lingkaran cahaya, sesuatu yang tajam menembus dadanya dari belakang.

" ** _Anata no ayumi o mitte kudasai._** "

Haku- _sensei_ menusuk wanita itu menggunakan pedang Kaito.

"Haku..." wanita itu segera berlari menjauh sebelum menghilang dengan menggenggam sebuah batu–yang menciptakan lingkaran mantra sihir. "Tunggu pembalasanku.

* * *

 _22 september 19xx. Pukul 14.55. Dari sebuah desa terpencil, pulau terpencil dibagian utara, terlihat sebuah pilar cahaya yang tampak bahkan sampai kesebuah tempat di timur._

 _._

.

Seorang gadis–dari sisi sebelah manapun ia memang terlihat seperti gadis muda–memperhatikan pilar tersebut sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak terlalu tahu mengenai pilar tersebut, tapi ia sudah memikirkan segalanya.

Pintu dibelakang gadis itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria bersurai coklat yang tergesa-gesa. "Kepala sekolah.. Ditempat Haku _sen_ -"

"Ah. Aku sudah melihatnya..." gadis itu–kepala sekolah–berbalik menghadap sahabatnya. "Tenanglah dan bersihkan kacamatamu yang berkabut itu, Kiyoteru- _sensei_."

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja–meja kerjanya–yang dipenuhi bertumpuk kertas–tugasnya. Ia terfokus pada satu map cokelat yang berada ditengah meja dan mengambil map tersebut, membuka map, dan membaca dua lembar kertas yang ada didalamnya sembari tersenyum.

.

"Hatsune, ka?"

* * *

"Nee, Haku- _sensei_.." Kaito yang sudah sadar menggendong Miku dipunggungnya. 'Ia terlihat begitu manis jika tertidur', pikirnya.

Haku memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan pulau tersebut, terlebih lagi setelah kejadian siang tadi. Meskipun sebenarnya ia–atau bahkan Kaito yang lebih parah–masih memerlukan perawatan.

"Apa, Shion- _kun_?" balas Haku sembari memperhatikan pelabuhan yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, memikirkan apakah selembar kertas cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada kakek Miku? Ditambah ini bukanlah yang pertama kali.

"Wanita yang tadi itu... siapa?"

Haku tertawa melihat betapa babak belur murid yang dibawanya itu. Ia lalu mendekatinya dengan sedikit menggoda. "Nee, Kaito- _kun_?" ucapnnya sembari menyeringai, "Dari pada hal itu, lebih baik kau memikirkan gadis manis yang tertidur dipunggungmu itu. Bukankah kau ingin melindunginya?"

Seketika, wajah Kaito berubah merah padam. "A.. Aku aku akan mencarikan kamar..." teriaknya sebelum melesat menjauh.

'Mungkin memang tak salah membawanya', Haku kembali menghela napas. Menatap kejauhan, tujuan mereka. Pandora Academy.

Kaito meletakan Miku diatas tempat tidur, memperhatikan wajah manis gadis itu. Ketika berada didalam lingkup cahaya yang diciptakannya, Kaito yakin ia merasakan kekuatannya lenyap–meskipun hanya unuk sementara waktu. 'Apakah itu kekuatannya?'

Kaito menyeka helai rambut Miku yang menghalangi matanya, sebelum tersenyum lembut dan mengucapkan kata 'oyasumi'.

.

.

 _to be continued._

* * *

a/n

 _Koudou shite kudasai : Please behave._

 _Anata no ayumi o mitte kudasai. : please watch your step._

boku wa koko ni imasu. Entah sudah berapa lama saya ga muncul disini. Kayaknya ga ada yang nungguin juga… TTATT

terlebih lagi ini juga cerita yang udah pernah diupdate. Tapi karena saya merasa kurang puas, jadi pengen dirombak. Dan biola, jadilah new edition… YEAY! #gaje.

Informasi ga penting, ini dulu judulnya "Sakura Gakuen".

Ga sih sebenernya karena lupa dan savean di pcnya juga udah ilang, tapi masih pengen ngelanjutin ceritanya.. gapapa kan yah? Yah? Yahhh? *maksa*

.

Jadi, makasih banyak yang udah mau mampir, kalo yang cuma mau baca judulnya aja juga udah makasih banget.. apa lagi kalo ada yang mau berbaik hati ngereview.

Itu aja kali ya, abis udah lama banget sih, jadi ga tahu apa yang mesti diomongin… so, bye-bye.. XD

-Nafu Ishida.

11/28/2016. 10.48 am.


	2. Chapter 2

Pandora Gakuen

Ch 2. Shinjiteiru.

Disclaimer : YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media

.

.

.

Disebuah rumah lusuh ditengah hutan, tinggalah beberapa orang yang secara terpaksa. Rumah itu–ralat–bangunan tua itu, yang terdiri atas dua lantai dan satu ruang bawah tanah, memiliki kurang lebih sepuluh kamar, dua kamar mandi, satu dapur, satu ruang keluarga, dan tidak ada ruang makan. Seperti rumah kebanyakan, bangunan tersebut juga memiliki beberapa masalah seperti atap yang bocor, dinding kayu yang sudah lapuk, kaca jendela yang mulai retak, hingga lantai kayu yang sudah berlubang diberbagai tempat. Jangan lupa perapian yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dibersihkan. Tanaman-tanaman liar menghiasi pekarangan bangunan tersebut, mulai dari ilalang dan pohon besar, lumut dan tumbuhan paku sudah menggerayangi dinding bangunan pula.

Namun tujuh orang yang menghuni bangunan tersebut tidak pernah patah semangat. Kagamine Len misalnya, seorang murid kelas satu yang setiap hari membersihkan kamar kakaknya mulai dari menyapu, mencuci pakaian yang berserakan, dan lain-lain dengan dalih masih ingin berumur panjang. Siang itu, ketika lelaki manis bersurai honey blonde itu telah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya, ia selalu duduk santai dipelataran bangunan kumuh yang harus dijadikan rumah itu. Menghela napas sembari merasakan hembusan angin–meratapi nasib–menerpa wajahnya. Seperti biasa, seseorang akan menyuguhinya dengan teh hijau, memberikan kenikmatan surgawi sesaat setelah terperangkap di neraka.

"Hari yang melelahkan?" Len dengan jelas mendengar suara merdu gadis yang sekarang juga ikut duduk disampingnya itu. Ia merasakan wajahnya menghangat ketika mencium semerbab wangi sakura dari sosok yang ada disebelahnya itu–meskipun sekarang adalah musim gugur. Selalu saja, gadis bersurai bak bunga sakura itu tidak pernah membuat jantungnya berhenti berdebar.

Len mencoba membuat suaranya setenang mungkin, "Ah, tapi mungkin aku sudah terbiasa…" balasnya sambil tertawa canggung.

Len terdiam cukup lama, menimbang apakah ia harus melangkah atau tidak.

"Nee, Luka-san…"

"Apa, Len-kun?" balas Luka–sang gadis sakura.

Entah sudah berapa lama Len memendam perasaan terhadap Luka, ia tidak pernah cukup berani untuk mengambil langkah. Lagi pula, dia hanyalah sebuah bayangan. Lelaki bermata bak langit itu mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Etto," Namun sekali saja–hanya kali ini saja–ia ingin mengambil sebuah langkah–setelah diajak bergulat oleh kakak dan sahabat kakaknya. "…besok… apakah kita bisa pergi kesuatu tempat, berdua saja?"

Keheningan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tidak." Sebuah jawaban langsung sudah membekukan hati remaja berusia 15 tahun itu. Ia tahu 'Luka-san' adalah gadis es, ditambah lagi dia memang terbilang populer–meski tak lebih populer dari saudara kembarnya. Namun pukulan telak itu benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya.

"So- Sou ka. Aku tahu Luka-san memang populer, maaf-"

"Bukan itu." Len memberanikan diri menoleh kearah Luka, mendapati iris sapphire blue itu terpaku pada pemandangan di cakrawala. Len yang penasaran ikut menoleh kearah yang sama, melihat sebuah pilar cahaya yang menjulang menembus langit.

.

Pada saat itu, enam dari tujuh penghuni bangunan tersebut melihat phenomena yang sama.

Terpaku akan apa yang mata mereka perlihatkan.

.

"Hora, kita tidak akan bisa kemana-mana besok, Len-kun."

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Laut terlihat begitu tenang. Kaito menatap ujung cakrawala mencari-cari keberadaan bundaran yang menyilaukan diufuk timur namun tak menemukannya. Ia beralih memperhatikan perairan, mencondongkan tubuhnya keluar kapal, memerhatikan dua ekor lumba-lumba yang nengadu kecepatan dengan kapal. Lelaki bersurai biru itu merarik napas sedalam paru-parunya dapat menerima. Ia menyadari seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya. Seorang yang mengajaknya kepulau terpencil tersebut, membuatnya babak belur, matanya lebam, hidungnya nyaris patah, lehernya terdapat bekas cekikan, dan yang lebih parah ia hampir binasa. Kaito menghembuskan napas, berbalik memperhatikan guru olah raganya yang lumayan–ehem–seksi tersebut sembari tersenyum pahit. "Ada apa lagi, Haku-sensei..."

Wanita bersurai putih tersebut membalas senyum dengan senyum manis. "Ohayou, Kaito-kun..."

Kaito kena getahnya. Lagi.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar Miku sembari merutuki keputusannya mengikuti sang guru. Kaito mengetuk pintu kanar Miku pelan. Tak ada jawaban. Ia mengeruknya lagi, dan masih tak ada jawaban. Ia memutuskan memuka pintu didepannya perlahan, menampilkan seorang gadis tengah tertodur nyenyak dilantak bergelung bersama selimut putih. Terusan biru muda bermotif kotak-kotak makin membuatnya manis. Miku biasa menguncir dua rambut tealnya, namun ketika ia menggerainya Kaito justru berfikir ia terlihat begitu cantik, terlalu cantik bahkan.

Duduk bersimpuh dengan satu lututnya, Kaito memerhatikan paras cantik Miku, betapa stabil hembusan napasnya. Kaito menyeka juntaian helai rambut Miku yang menghalangi wajahnya sembari tersenyum lembut, "Ohayou, Miku-chan." Bisiknya.

Miku terbangun dengan disambut oleh sepasang kelereng biru tua yang menatapnya lembut, disusul dengan wajah tampan yang sama seperti pangeran yang diidamkannya selama ini. Tapi ia masih mengantuk dan tak mengerti apa yang dikehendaki otak sederhananya.

"Ohayou, Ouji-sama…" balasnya. Kaito begitu terkejut melihat senyum polos nan manis yang ditampilkan gadis tersebut.

Dengan lembut, Kaito meraih tangan Miku dan mencium punggung tangannya. "Kau harus segera bangun, tuan putri. Pelayan setiamu ini tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu…" mulai sadar, Miku mencoba mencerna kata-kata dan suara yang didengarnya. Ia terlonjak bangun. Menatap Kaito dengan polos, lalu mengerjap beberapa kali. Berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi kemarin.

"My, my. Selamat pagi tuan putriku tercinta." Kaito bersumpah tidak akan pernah melupakan ekspresi wajah gadis manis itu saat ini, seberapa merah pipi halusnya, atau seberapa kecil pupilnya karena membeku, ataupun seberapa ingin ia mencium bibir cherry menggemaskan yang terbuka lebar itu. Tidak akan pernah.

* * *

Kaito duduk dikereta kuda dengan wajah kemerahan dipipi kirinya, ditambah rasa nyeri yang belum hilang. Diseberangnya, duduk seorang gadis dengan twintail teal yang membuang muka darinya, meskipun Kaito dapat dengan jelas melihat rona diwajahnya.

"Nee, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi diantara kalian?" disebelah Kaito, Haku duduk dengan rasa heran yang sangat besar ketika pagi tadi melihat murid seperti Kaito–yang katanya terkenal karena ke-gentle-annya–sarapan dengan wajah bekas tamparan diikuti anak kucing tengah terpicu adrenalinnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Miku lugas sebelum Kaito dapat membuka mulut. "Dari pada itu, Haku-san. Apa alasanmu membawaku kesini?" mereka memang sudah saling memperkenalkan diri, tapi hanya sebatas itu saja. Dan Miku berhak mendapat penjelasan.

"Eh, mulai dari mana ya?" guru itu meletakkan sebelah tangan didagunya, tidak mungkin ia memberitahu Miku bahwa dirinya adalah pemegang kekuatan sihir yang sangat langka. Ataukah dia harus memberi tahu bahwa kakak laki-lakinya yang selama ini dianggapnya hilang sebenarnya menjadi salah satu murid terkuat di akademi? "Umm… mudahnya, sekolah kami memintamu untuk menjadi murid." Jawab Haku setelah menimbang. Ia benar-benar tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Tapi aku bukanlah murid pintar." Miku mulai menundukan kepalanya. "…aku juga tidak memiliki kemampuan apa-apa seperti Shion-san…"

"Tidak juga." Entah sejak kapan Kaito tidak bisa membiarkan gadis itu sedih sedikitpun. "Miku-chan kan sudah menyelamatkanku."

Miku memerhatikan wajah tampan itu. Tapi tetap saja, Ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun setelah melihat wanita misterius itu mencekik leher Kaito. "Aku tidak ingat apa-apa."

Kaito segera menggenggam kedua tangan Miku dengan kedua tangannya, memandang lurus kekelereng hijau gadis itu. "Aku ingat." Miku dapat melihat ketegasan dilaut mata Kaito. "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Maka dari itu, percayalah padaku."

Miku yang terpaku akhirnya mengangguk dengan pelan.

.

Dan merekapun sampai ditempat tujuan.

.

Sesaat setelah turun dari kereta, Miku sudah tak bisa berkata-kata dengan apa yang telah diperlihatkan matanya. Ia membayangkan–setidaknya–sebuah bangunan yang hanya ada ditengah kota besar desanya, meskipun itu adalah bangunan lama, atau bangunan yang bergaya 'zaman dahulu'. Tapi, bangunan yang berada ditengah hutan itu sudah jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan rumah-rumah didesanya.

Tidak. Bahkan lebih jelek dibanding gubuk miliknya.

"Lebih buruk dari gubuk kakek." Ucapnya tanpa sadar, membuat seseorang yang sudah hampir merasa nyaman tinggal disana–ulangi. Sangat merasa nyaman–tertusuk. Malu pada diri sendiri. "Apakah orang-orang di kota suka tinggal ditempat jelek seperti ini?"

Ketika menoleh, dan Haku sudah siap untuk pergi. "Kuserahkan sisanya padamu ya, Kaito-kun…" ucapnya sebelum melesat pergi meninggalkan dua ekor kucing yang kebingungan.

Kaito merasa tertusuk. Dua kali.

Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengangkat dua koper barang bawaan Miku dan berjalan melewatinya. Sewaktu ia membawa sahabat-sahabatnya kesini dan mendapat hinaan yang lebih parah, Kaito masih bisa menerimanya. Tapi kenapa seorang gadis polos bisa merobek keteguhan hatinya? Apa karena yang menghina rumah kesayangannya itu adalah gadis desa? Kaito meratapi nasib.

Mereka berdua disambut oleh dua orang bersurai honeyblonde–seorang gadis, dan yang seorang lagi laki-laki–dengan hairclip diponinya. Si honeyblonde betina dengan pita putih dikepalanya segera berlari menghampiri Miku dengan senyum cerah, memegang tangan gadis itu dengan semangat. "Aku Rin. Kagamine Rin. Kau?" senyuman tidak pernah luntur dari wajah gadis itu, matanya yang sewarna dengan langit pagi memancarkan cahaya.

"Mi.. Miku Ha-"

"Nee, Miku-chan." Rin memotong perkenalan Miku secepat kilat. "Bakaito itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapmu kan?" Rin melirik Kaito dengan pandangan jijik ketika memanggilnya 'Bakaito'. Hal itu tentu saja memancing gadis sepolos Miku mengungat kejadian pagi tadi, membuat pipinya menjadi semerah tomat.

"Ti... tidak terjadi.. apa.. apa…"

Rin yang tertawa puas segera berlari kabur memasuki gedung. Ia tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi bila membuat Kaito kesal.

Kaito menelan ludah. Rinto Kagamine–honeyblonde yang satunya–telah mendengar kegugupan Miku dan melenggang mendekati Kaito. Ia melemparkan lengannya ke pundak Kaito.

"Hee… apa yang telah dilakukan pangeran kita ini?" godanya dengan senyum yang lebih lebar dibandingkan milik Rin.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok, Rinto-senpai. Dari pada itu," Kaito memberikan kedua koper yang sejak tadi dibawanya kepada Rinto, "Tolong kau bawa koper ini kekamar nomor satu lantai dua. Ingat ya, lantai dua." Kaito memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhir. Terpikir dibenak Rinto untuk membantah kata-kata Kaito, namun melihat betapa babak belurnya wajah tampan Kaito, ia menngurungkan niatnya dan dengan patuh Rinto kembali masuk kedalam.

.

Kaito pun memberikan sedikit tur kepada Miku. Mulai dari kamar-kamar–Kaito menjelaskan bahwa kamar lantai satu adalah kamar laki-laki–toilet, hingga dapur. Setelah tiga puluh menit yang melelahkan itu, mereka berdua sampai keruang tamu. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari ruangan bertatami itu, tapi setidaknya disini merupakan yang paling bersih. Diruangan itu hanya ada meja futon, dan disudut ruangan ada sebuah tv tabung yang sudah jelek.

Tiga orang duduk melingkari meja, dan ketiga orang tersebut memiliki surai honeyblonde. Miku mengenali Rin dan seorang yang dipanggil Kaito Rinto-senpai, tetapi laki-laki honeyblonde yang ketiga duduk membelakanginya, menatap televisi yang sudah buram diujung ruangan. Miku bahkan tidak begitu yakin apa yang dikatakan pembaca cuaca tersebut.

"Haa! Miku-chan..." Rin bangkit, dan menarik lengan Miku untuk duduk disampingnya. Kaito pun ikut diduduk salah satu sisi meja, ia baru menyadari betapa dinginnya udara musim gugur pagi itu.

"Nee, BaKaito. Apa yang kau lakukan disini hmm?" seperti biasa, Rin selalu mengajaknya berkelahi. Rin sudah membencinya sejauh ia bisa mengingatnya.

"Maafkan hambamu ini, Rin-sama..." Kaito sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat. Ia membutuhkan kehangatan.

"Maa, maa..." Rinto menepuk kedua tangannya, memotong pembicaraan sebelum Rin mulai mengamuk. "Bagaimana jika kita memperkenalkan diri pada nona manis yang akan menjadi keluarga nona ita ini..." lanjutnya dengan tersenyum.

Miku segera menegakkan tubuhnya, menghirup napas sedalam dan makin dalam sebelum memperkenalkan diri. "Hatsune Miku desu. 15 tahun."

Rinto menaikan salah satu alisnya mendengar marga gadis itu yang sama dengan sahabatnya lalu menatap Kaito dengan tatapan bertanya.

Kaito hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, dia memang adiknya.

Sementara Rin yang tidak perduli menanyakan hal-hal lain yang tidak begitu penting. Dari mana kau berasal, makana favorite, warna kesukaan, hingga tiga ukuran-Kaito melemparnya dengan gelas kosong sebelum Rin selesai menanyakannya.

"Aku Rinto kagamine." Rinto mengembalikan pembicaraan, "Aku adalah yasashii onii-channya Rin dan Len, bocah yang disitu." Rinto menunjuk si honeyblonde ketiga. Merasa terpanggil, Kagamine Len berbalik dengan wajah tesenyum kearah Miku. Ia duduk bersimpuh dengan begitu manis, membuat Miku berpikir ingin memiliki seorang adik.

"Nee, Len. Apa bagusnya sih si pembawa acara yang hampir botak itu." Rin melihat kearah televisi acuh tak acuh.

"Hee... Enak saja, Suzuki-san itu hebat. Ia tahu banyak hal..." bela shota yang satu itu dengan bangga. "Di... Dia meramalkan cuaca, dia juga selalu mengetahui apapun yang tengah terjadi didunia.. Dia juga memberikanku banyak tips... Di...dia..."

Kau terlalu banyak menonton, Len. Pikir semua orang yang ada diruangan itu, termasuk Miku.

"Tidakkah kita harus memberi tahu kalu Suzuki-san hanya membaca naskah?" Miku berbisik pada Kaito sementara Len menceritakan kebesaran pria setengah botak itu.

Sementara Kaito hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Hei, jangan menggodanya begitu Rin. Adikmu itu baru saja patah hati..." Rinto memainkan gelas tehnya yang sudah kosong. Mendengar hal tersebut, wajah laki-laki yang bersangkutan langsung memerah wajahnya.

"Di... Dia tidak menolakku. Hanya tidak bisa kalau hari ini..." Len dengan panik menyangkal.

"Dia?" miku menatap Len heran.

"Hari ini?" Kaito ikut menatap Len.

"HAA!?" Rin tersadar pada siapa adiknya jatuh cinta. "Kau menembak Luka-san dan ditolak?!"

"Binggo!" Rinto menjentikkan jari. Len meledak.

Tak lama berbincang, Miku bisa mencium wangi teh hijau yang begitu kental disusul dengan wangi manis dari cokelat. Seorang gadis memasuki ruangan tersebut sembari membawa nampan yang berisi sebuah teko panas dan sepiring penuh dengan kue panggan coklat.

"Ah, Luka-chan. Tadaima." Kaito yang sejak tadi terlihat kesal segera merubah ekspresinya, Miku sedikit penasaran. Hanya sedikit.

"Kau sudah pulang? Okaeri, Kaito-kun..." ucap gadis itu sembari meletakan piring dan teko yang dibawanya ketengah meja. Lalu ia menatap Miku dengan tatapan keibuan, "dan selamat datang, Hatsune-san."

Muki tersipu mendengar suara lembut tersebut. Belum pernah ada yang membuat hatinya merasa begitu hangat seperti sekarang selain kakaknya. Kakaknya yang hilang setahun lalu. Luka kembali berdiri, berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil gelas baru ketika Kaito berkata "Aku tidak perlu gelas baru."

Kaito mengambil teko teh hijau dan menuangkannya kegelas kosong yang tidak diketahui pemiliknya dan meminum cairan tersebut tanpa ragu.

"Hentai-Kaito." dengus Rin.

Miku baru menyadarinya.

Itu adalah gelas Luka.

Luka kembali hanya dengan sebuah gelas, ia lalu duduk disisi yang sama disebelah Kaito, lalu menuangkan teh dan memberikannya pada Miku.

"Kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaan itu Kaito-kun." ucap Luka dengan nada tenang. "Para fansmu itu-"

Kaito membungkam mulut sahabatnya itu dengan sepotong kue. Potongan yang sebagiannya lagi telah digigit olehnya. Namun Luka mengunyah potongan tersebut dengan tenang.

Miku merasa potongan tersebut adalah potongan hatinya. Luka-san adalah gadis yang cantik dan lembut, berbeda denganku yang gadis desa... Pikirnya. Kaito yang tampan dan Luka yang cantik, mereka terlihat begitu serasi. Ia melihat kesekitar, Rin hanya fokus kepada dua kue panggang ditangannya, begitu pula dengan Rinto, dan Len sudah kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah televisi dengan kue dibibirnya. Tidak ada yang menganggap kejadian itu aneh, itu hanyalah 'kebiasaan'. Satu gelas dan berbagi sepotong kue adalah sebuah 'kebiasaan'.

Miku yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta kemarin, hari ini merasakan patah hati.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Nafu wa koko ni imasu. Jujur saya masih bingung mau update tiap berapa minggu. Kalo dua minggu kayanya kelamaan trus keburu lupa. Tapi kalo seminggu sekali takut ga kekeejar. TTATT

Mau curhat. Tadi pas pelajaran bk, dipasang lagunya Kiroro yang judulnya Mirai e. ada yang masih ingat? Itu tuh kaya lagu Bunda versi jepang. Truskan saya spontan nyanyi, jadinya diliatin yang lain… TTATT

Untuk cerita ini, yang masih mau saya bingungin itu Rin. Dia mau di pairingin ma sapa? Apa mesti dijadiin incest ama Len, apa Lennya berhasil aja ama Luka?

Nafu mau jawab review gapapa kan?

Guest chapter 1 . Nov 30

Eh… memang tadinya dikira fandom apa? Pasti Pandora heart.

fuyuki25 chapter 1 . Dec 2

haa! Yoroshiku, Fuyucchi. Ngomong-ngomong fuyu, nafu itu singkatan dari NAtsu-FUyu lho… XDDDD

yah… doain aja saya ga melupakan cerita ini dang a males dan wifi nya ngalir jadi ga males… XXD

Your Viewer chapter 1 . Dec 3

YYEEEEAAAYYYYY! Doumo arigatou…. XDDD meskipun rasanya saya masih banyak ada kekurangan… tapi nafu will do her best!

.

Untuk semuanya yang udah mau baca makasih banyak ya.

Kritilk dan saran amat dan sangat dibutuhkan.

.

-Nafu Ishida.

12/06/2016. 08.26 pm.


	3. Chapter 3

Pandora Gakuen

Ch 3. Onii-san o ushinatta

Disclaimer : YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media

.

.

.

Miku menggigit potongan kue cokelat yang ada ditangannya dengan gugup. Ditambah keheningan yang terjadi diruangan tersebut. Setelah piring kue itu habis, Luka kembali berdiri dan akan segera memasak makan siang. Miku yang hendak membantu segera dihentikan oleh Rinto—ditambah dengan sebuah kedipan mata, lalu ia menyuruh adik laki-lakinya pergi kedapur.

"Ke-kenapa harus aku?" bantahnya dengan wajah merah padam. Satu hal yang ia percayai saat ini adalah kakaknya tengah mempermainkannya.

"Kau mau makan masakan kakak perempuanmu?"

"Tidak." Len mematuhi perintah kakaknya dan pergi kedapur.

Satu masalah selesai, meninggalkan Rinto yang tengah tercekik adik perempuannya.

* * *

Jadi disini dia sekarang, duduk manis hampir bersebelahan dengan Kaito, memperhatikan Rinto yang terkulai hampir tewas dengan taburan Rin diatasnya.

"A.. Anno, Rin- _san_ -" jujur saja, Miku sangat prihatin pada lelaki itu, tapi pada kenyataannya yang dikasihani justru menampakkan wajah yang… terlihat begitu menikmati.

"Rin- _chan_." Rin membalas, memperhatikan Miku dari pelupuk matanya.

"Eh?"

"Riiin- _chan_..." Gadis pirang itu menggembungkan pipinya dan memandang Miku tajam. "Aku tidak suka jika ada yang berkata formal padaku."

Kaito menutupi mulutnya dengan berpura-pura menggaruk hidung. "Turuti saja," bisiknya pada Miku. Melihat keadaan Rinto membuatnya mengerti, ia harus berhati-hati,

"Kalau begitu. Umm... Rin- _cha... chan..._ " ini baru pertama kalinya ia memanggil seseornang dengan menggunakan _'chan'_. Kaito yang sudah menebak hal tersebut tak bisa menahan senyuman. Bagaimana anak semanis dan sepolos Miku bisa tidak memiliki teman? Status keluarga kah? Atau karena kekuatannya? Apakah kekuatan Miku bisa berdampak pada manusia juga? Tanpa sadar Kaito sudah memikirkan gadis yang ada disebelahnya itu. Gadis yang telah memikatnya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman dan air mata.

"Dengan kau, semuanya jadi delapan orang." kata-kata Rin membangunkan Kaito. Sepertinya Miku menanyakan penghuni bangunan tua ini.

"Kita berempat," gadis berambut sebahu itu mulai menghitung dengan jarinya. "Len, yang berambut pink tadi adalah Megurine Luka. Luki kakaknya juga tinggal disini. Ah! Dan yang terakhir itu-"

Mendadak Rinto terbangun, membuat Rin yang sejak tadi duduk diatasnya terjatuh kebelakang. Membuat kepala kuningnya terbentur cukup keras. Alih-alih mengkhawatirkan adiknya, Rinto justru menatap Kaito dengan wajah tegang. Kaito menatapnya balik, mencoba membuka isi kepala makhluk kuning yang tak ada isinya itu.

Kaito menggeleng.

Namun Rinto mengangguk.

Kaito menyipitkan mata, ia baru saja pulang dari perjalanan jauh, perban masih melilit kepalanya, kemerahan masih membekas dilehernya, bahkan tamparan Miku pun masih terasa menyengatnya. Dan sekarang ia mendapat masalah bulanan yang membuatnya harus menyisikan uang jajan demi perbaikan rumah. Ingin rasanya ia menjerit.

Kaito segera bangkit, lalu berjalan—bahkan berlari—keluar dari ruangan. Rinto pun segera mengambil langkah, ia menyuruh adiknya untuk membawa Miku menjauh sekaligus memanggil Len dan Luka untuk keadaan genting tersebut. Rin segera menyambar pergelangan tangan teman barunya itu. Meski hanya sekilas, Miku dapat melihat kepucatan diwajah Rin. Dia memang penasaran namun ia mengerti ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya. Ia hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Rin kearah dapur.

Namun terlambat, Rin dan Miku mulai merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Mereka berdua menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar teriakan dua orang yang begitu dihapal, Kaito dan Rinto baru saja terlempar kembali kedalam ruangan.

Seekor kambing yang tingginya mencapai langit-langit, berdiri menggunakan kedua kakinya, menyeret sabit besar hanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Darah segar telah melumuri sabit tersebut, darah yang berasal dari Rinto yang kini hanya tergeletak disudut ruangan dengan sayatan diagonal ditubuhnya. Perlahan, makhluk bengis itu—yang Kaito yakin adalah seekor Baphomet—memasuki ruangan dari tempat Kaito pergi tadi. Kabut hitam mengelilingi makhluk tersebut, mengekang nyali Kaito yang tadinya sudah bulat. Sekarang nyali tersebut terinjak bersama puing-puing yang menjadi tempatnya mendarat.

" _KUSO_!" Kaito melihat Rin sudah menciptakan cambuk cahaya, dan tanpa rasa takut berlari menerjang monster berbau mayat tersebut dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia membelit kedua tangan dan kaki monster tersebut, mencoba menghentikan pergerakannya. Namun sayang, kekuatannya masih kurang. Dengan mudahnya, hanya dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit, tali yang membelitnya putus. Kegelapan monster tersebut cukup besar, sedikit pencerahan takkan ada artinya. Baphomet itu segera menyerang balik, menghunuskan sabitnya kearah Rin.

"RIN- _CHAN_!"

Entah keadaan Rin yang hampir tersayat atau teriakan histeris Miku yang menyadarkannya, tapi Kaito kini sudah berada didepan Rin, menahan sabetan maut Baphomet hanya dengan sebilah pedang satu mata buatannya.

"Jangan bercanda…" bisiknya, Rin yang kini hanya terduduk dibelakangya mulai bergetar ketakutan. "Jangan sentuh teman-temanku, kambing sialan!"

Hanya dengan bermodalkan amarah, Kaito mengayunkan pedangnya dan berhasil melepaskan sabit dari genggaman Baphomet. Kaito segera melancarkan serangan berikutnya, dibantu dengan kecepatan, menebas musuh tanpa senjata dihadapanya tanpa pikir panjang.

Namun tak ada satu goresanpun.

Atau lebih tepatnya luka yang kaito buat dengan seluruh kekuatannya kembali seperti semula dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. " _Uso_ …" bisik Kaito dengan mata membelalak. Mata mereka bertemu, mata semerah darah yang haus darah itu membuat rasa takut kembali menyelimutinya, menarik kakinya mundur. Kaito merasakan tangan besar monster itu mendekatiwajahnya, namun yang ia bisa lakukan hanya memejamkan mata dan berpikir,

Dia akan mati.

Kesadaran tidak mengambil alih dirinya. Perlahan Kaito membuka mata birunya, mendapati sebuah telapak tangan kambing—yang sepuluh kali lebih besar dari kambing pada umumnya—hanya beberapa centi meter untuk menghancurkan wajahnya.

" _Daijoubu desuka_ , Kaito- _san_?" Kaito menghela napas yang entah sejak kapan telah ditahannya begitu mendengar suara yang telah dikenalnya. Kaito menoleh kebawah, ruangan itu memang gelap, namun ia berhasil melihat bayangan monster tersebut, berhubungan dengan bayangan Len yang sekarang telah berada disebelah saudara perempuannya.

Disisi lain, Luka duduk bersimpuh disamping Rinto dan mulai menyelimuti lukanya dengan es, menghentikan pendarahan. Gadis itu mengambil sapu tangan dari saku roknya, membersihkan darah yang keluar dari bibir Rinto. Lalu ia melebarkan kain berwarna biru tua tersebut dan menyelimuti wajah Rinto dengannya. Luka menepuk tangannya pelan sebelum berdoa.

"O..oi.. Luka- _chan_. Dia belum mati."

"Dia sudah." Kaito sedikit terheran mendengar jawaban gadis itu.

Luka segera berdiri dan membantu Len. Dan disaat itulah Kaito baru menyadari alasan kematian sahabatnya, Luka sudah membekukan kedua tangannya. Pemikiran Kaito satu-satunya, Rinto sudah melakukan hal tidak senonoh terhadap Luka. Selesai.

Mungkin meremas bokong seksinya. Jika Rin boleh berpendapat. Kakaknya memang merupakan laki-laki paling kurang ajar, bahkan disaat genting seperti ini.

Miku dapat melihat sorot sedingin es dimata Luka ketika memandang monster tersebut. "Kau bisa menahannya, Len?"

Len menggeleng kepalanya, ini bukan saatnya untuk tersipu hanya karena gadis yang dicintainya memanggilnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Len, bukan Len-kun seperti yang biasanya, maupun Len-san ketika Luka ingin meledeknya. Namun itu juga berarti Luka tengah serius, dia harus fokus. Takut suaranya akan bergetar, Len memutuskan untuk hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

Luka memejamkan mata.

.

Pada saat itu, Miku yakin ia merasakan tubuhnya menggigil, ia bahkan dapat melihat kabut napasnya sendiri. Suhu ruangan diruangan tersebut mencapai jauh dibawah titik beku, menyebabkan es mulai menyelimuti permukaan tubuh Baphomet, bahkan Miku dan setiap barang maupun tubuh orang yang berada disana—bahkan Luka sendiri—lama kelamaan, lapisan es menutupi monster neraka tersebut seluruhnya cukup tebal untuk menghentikan gerakannya. Membuatnya terlihat seperti pajangan yang berhiaskan gelas kaca.

"Sudah selesai?" Luka membuka mata saat mendengar suara bergetar Rin yang sedang menggigil.

Len pun melepaskan kekuatannya, memutus bayangan yang sebelumnya menjadi satu dengan si kambing raksasa. Ia menggeleng. Lelaki manis itu tidak yakin dingin es dapat mematikan sarafnya, darah iblis itu terasa begitu panas, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan instingnya.

Miku menggerakan kakinya mendekati bongkahan es tersebut tanpa sadar, memeluk dirinya sendiri, ia memperhatikan mata merah yang tampak seperti memperhatikannya. Gadis itu bergidik ngeri, namun sesuatu seperti menggerakan tubuhnya, menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh es tersebut yang tanpa siapapun sadari, lapisan bak kaca itu retak.

Tak lama retakkan tersebut semakin meluas, Len, yang menyadari lebih cepat—meskipun tetap terlambat—hanya dapat meneriaki Miku untuk segera menyingkir.

Tak ada satupun yang terpikir untuk dilakukan miku, badannya seperti membeku,

Ia hanya menutup mata dengan erat.

Miku merasakan sesuatu yang erat menarik tubuhnya kebelakang. Gadis teal itu juga merasakan perubahan suhu yang sangat drastis dari arah depan, namun ketika ia ingin membuka matanya, seseorang—orang yang sama dengan yang menariknya tadi—menutupi kedua tangannya dengan satu tangan sembari berbisik, "Kau tak perlu melihatnya."

Miku baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah dipeluk dari belakang, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dibagian belakang tubuhnya. Dan perlahan ia mengingat suara yang baru saja berbisik padanya. Meski samar, ia yakin pada suara tersebut. Itu adalah suara lembut kakaknya, Mikuo Hatsune.

Kakak laki-lakinya yang menghilang setahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

 _to be continued._

* * *

Nafu koko ni imas… sen. saya tahu udah janji mau berusaha buat update dua minggu sekali, tapi malah ngaret sampe dua bulan. Moshiwake gozaimasen… *bersimpuh menggunakan kekuatan*

Aru : ceritanya pendek pula

Abisnya, tadinya kan mikir 'mau bikin banyak ah entar abis UAS..' tapi malah lupa ampe sekarang mau masuk lagi… terlalu banyak yang terjadi… #MerataphiNasiph

Aru: Lupa yang disengaja itu mah.

YEAYY… Aru is back.. ok perkenalkan, ini Subaru. Petto desu.

Aru: Yoroshiku onegai… chotto. PETTO?

Ada Saburo juga, tapi dia lagi cuti. Lumayan punya dua piaran yang bias disuruh-suruh kan (sebenernya sih karena saya kesepian jadi pelihara mereka deh…)

Lagian ga tahu kenapa, setelah ngebaca manga Ghost Hunt by Inada Shiho dan ONO Fuyumi dan ngerasa ga puas sama ending ceritanya, baru ke inspirasi buat 'pengen nulis cerita!' gitu. Eh malah curhat, gapapa ya? Tapi ada yang tahu manga atau anime itu ga? Animenya sih tahun 2007

Aru: Lama.

Novelnya ada dari tahun 1989, manganya ada tahun 1998 tapi sequelnya ada tahun 2012 (kalo ga salah). Serius deh cerita ini bagus banget buat yang tertarik tentang horror dan psychic (tulisannya bener ga sih?). kok malah promo sih, mana ga nyambung pula sama nih cerita yang ga ada horrornya.

Tapi mau gimana lagi, kan yang jadi motivasi yah ini. Gitu deh pokoknya.

Mau bales review aja.

your viewer Dec 6, 2016

ga tahu mau ngomong apa, maaf karena keterlambatan? Padahal tadinya sudah terencana… TTATT

Tapi makasih udah mau ngereview…

Aru: salah siapa kebanyakan main otoge?

Fuyuki25 Dec 22, 2016

Yeay, Fuyucchi is back…! Abaikan? Kalo gitu kok Akihiko-san mau punya master kaya Fuyucchi?

Iya, manggil apa aja boleh kok, mau fuyu-uki kek, atau fuyunghai kek, Aru : keinget waktu sma ada yang manggil gitu ya?

terserah, mau manggil. john brown atau sarjojo juga bukan masalah.

Aru : sapa?

Clara Azuzaka Jan 17

Aru: Ini mah bukan telat.. ini juga bagus karena banyak yang ngopi cerita orang trus diotak-atik sendiri…

'ini juga bagus' yaeah… berarti Aru ngakuin ini bagus dong… XD

Aru: G.. Ga!

.

Okelah, itu aja, klitik dan saran amat dibutuhkan

-Nafu Ishida.

02/09/2017. 05.49 am.


End file.
